Kim Mai Guest
Kim Mai Angela Guest (born August 5, 1969) is a voice actress of European and Vietnamese descent who is known to speak fluent French and Italian. Guest was the voice of Trakeena (for the Lost Galaxy levels) and Kimberly Hart, the original Pink Mighty Morphin Power Ranger (for the Mighty Morphin levels) in the PlayStation 2 version of the Power Rangers: Super Legends video game. Voice Roles Animation * Avatar: The Last Airbender - Song, Ying * Battle Athletes - Announcer * Batman: The Brave and the Bold - Katana * Ben 10 - Andy, Elsgood, Pinky * Ben 10: Alien Force - Lucy, Zombie Kids * Chill Out, Scooby-Doo! - Minga Sherpa * Choose Your Own Adventure: The Abominable Snowman - Old woman * Dead Space: Aftermath - Lana * G.I. Joe: Renegades - Jinx / Kimi Arashikage * Justice League - Katma Tui * Justice League Unlimited - Silver Banshee / Linda Park * Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja - Additional Voices * Rocket Power - Noelani Makani Rocket Anime * .hack//Liminality - Narumi * .hack//SIGN - Subaru * Black Jack - Mariko * Code Geass - Nina Einstein, Sayoko Shinozaki * Geneshaft - Fumi * Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex - Nurse * Marvel Anime: Blade - Makoto Video games * Anarchy Reigns - Sasha Ivanoff, Jeannie Caxton * Baten Kaitos Origins - Pieda * Dark Cloud 2 - Lin (uncredited) * Dead Island - Xian Mei * Dead Island: Riptide - Xian Mei * Dead Rising - Isabela Keyes * Diablo III: Reaper of Souls - Additional Voices2 * Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII - Shalua Rui * Disgaea: Hour of Darkness - Etna * Eternal Darkness: Sanity's Requiem - Ellia the Dancer, Xel'lotath * EOE: Eve of Extinction - Zera * Fatal Frame II: Crimson Butterfly - Mayu Amakura * Fatal Frame III: The Tormented - Miku Hinasaki * F.E.A.R. 3 - Jin Sun-Kwon * Final Fantasy Type-0 HD - Celestia * Final Fantasy XIII-2 - Alyssa Zaidelle * Grandia II - Tio, High Priestess Selene, Client's Daughter * Gladius - Ejii, Kareema * Hot Shots Golf Fore! - Lin, Misaki/Sakura * Halo Wars - Ellen Anders * Jade Empire - Dawn Star * Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII - Additional Voices3 * Lineage II - Human Mage * Lost Odyssey - Sarah Sisulart * Makai Kingdom - Pram * Marvel: Ultimate Alliance - Crystal, Psylocke * Mass Effect - Hana Murakami, Maeko Matsuo * Maximo: Ghosts to Glory - Sophia, Queen, Aurora Lee * Metal Gear series - Mei-Ling * Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 3 - Tsukino * Need for Speed: Carbon - Yumi * Ninja Blade - Female High School Student * No More Heroes - Holly Summers * Perfect Dark Zero - Mai Hem * Power Rangers: Super Legends - Mighty Morphin' Pink Ranger & Trakeena * Ratchet & Clank: Going Commando - Trailer PA * Rise of the Kasai - Tati * Saint's Row IV - Additional Voices * Super Smash Bros. Brawl - Mei Ling (voice cameo) * Superman: Shadow of Apokolips - Silver Banshee * Superman: The Man of Steel - Silver Banshee * Superman: Countdown to Apokolips - Silver Banshee * Syphon Filter: The Omega Strain, Syphon Filter: Dark Mirror,Syphon Filter: Logan's Shadow - Lian Xing * Tales of Symphonia - Martel / Tabatha * Tom Clancy's EndWar - Additional Voices * Warhawk (FMV sequences) - Additional Voices * WET - Tarantula * Xenosaga series - Juli Mizrahi, Nephilim (episodes 2 and 3 only) * X-Men Legends II: Rise of Apocalypse - Lady Deathstrike,Shadowcat * X-Men: The Official Game - Shadowcat Audio Books * God Gave Us You - children's audio book * Anna and the French Kiss by Stephanie Perkins # External links * Kim Mai Guest at the Internet Movie Database * Kim Mai Guest at Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Power Rangers Super Legends (video game) Category:Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy (show) Category:Trakeena Category:Voice Actors Category:Non-Power Rangers Voice Actors